


una pijamada para recordar

by Buster_gungnir



Category: High Class Homos (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buster_gungnir/pseuds/Buster_gungnir
Summary: Hola de nuevo, hoy contaré una historia acerca de una pijamada que tuve con un amigo.Diviértanse.
Relationships: August/Percival | Percy (High Class Homos)





	una pijamada para recordar

Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela con mi amigo Thiago (12 años, 1,68, pelo negro, piel blanca, buen trasero, pervertido, flaco)  
Lo había conocido porque un día que fui a la casa de mi prima estaba el ahí, luego me di cuenta de que él iba a mi escuela, y ahí empezó nuestra amistad.

T: y que vas a hacer este fin de semana??

Y: no se, mis padres se van por un viaje de trabajo y me quedo solo.

(A estas alturas ya éramos novios secretos, nadie se debía enterar)

T: porque no mejor me quedo a dormir?, así ninguno está solo, porque mi papá se va a Formosa a ver a la abuela.

Y: dale, te parece si venís hoy a la noche??

T: muy bien, ahí estaré.

Pasamos el día hablando y con las clases, cómo es de costumbre, hasta que salimos porque tocó la campana.

Y: bueno Thiago, nos vemos en la noche.

T: nos vemos. Por cierto, voy a llevar algunos juegos que compré.

Y: piola dale.

Y me fui caminando hasta mi casa. Cuando llegué me puse a acomodar todo para cuando llegara Thiago y estuviéramos divirtiéndonos durante 3 días. Íbamos a dormir en mi patio en una carpa, asique saque la carpa y la arme, le puse las bolsas de dormir y coloque las gaseosas en el frizer así estaban frías para cuando llegara. Cuando me fijé en la hora eran las 8:30 de la noche, seguramente llegaría pronto.

Mis horas de soledad se cortaron cuando escuché que sonaba el timbre, anunciando la llegada de Thiago. Le abrí la puerta y traía puesta una campera, pantalones cortos azul con amarillo, botines blanco con verde oscuro y una remera mangas cortas roja. También traía una mochila con las cosas necesarias para 3 días, y una bolsa en la que intuía que estaban los juegos.

T: hola, ya llegué para quedarme

Y: vivís a 2 casas de acá, porque trajiste todo esto??

T: no quiero volver en 3 días.

El extendió los brazos para abrazarme y yo lo atraje hacia mi para abrazarlo, pero le apreté la nalga izquierda y el gimió ante eso

T: pensé que te ibas a contener un poco

Y: sabes que cuando estás en esta casa sos de mi propiedad, Thiago.

Mientras decía esto, le estaba quitando la campera y la mochila, también la bolsa que traía.

T: porque pensas que no quiero irme a mi casa? Porque acá tengo todo lo que necesito

Y: vamos a la cocina, la cena está lista.

T: que cocinaste??

Y: algo que te va a encantar

T: que cosa?

Y: milanesas a la napolitana

T: me van a encantar

Y: también prepare algo especial para vos.

T: ya me lo estoy imaginando

En la mesa había un plato para cada uno, con sus respectivos cubiertos y vasos, y en el centro de la mesa había una bandeja con 4 milanesas a la napolitana y una fuente de arroz.

Y: sentate, que voy a buscar algo

T: dale, yo mientras voy sirviendo

Fui hasta la heladera y saque de ahí un frasco lleno de un líquido blanco espeso. Coloque ese frasco enfrente de Thiago mientras el estaba sirviendo.

T: que es esto??

Y: salsa. La hice porque se que te va a gustar.

T: hmm, okey.

Dicho eso, destapó el frasco y colocó una gran cantidad en el arroz de su plato y encima de la milanesa que se había servido, luego mezclo con el tenedor el arroz para que se integre con la salsa.

T: esto tiene una textura medio rara, que salsa es?

Y: una especialmente para vos.

Thiago corto un pedazo de la milanesa con abundante salsa y se lo llevó a la boca, luego sonrió y me miró.

T: me hiciste mi salsa favorita.

Y: me demore pero hice para que te la comas toda

Thiago se llevó toda la comida a la boca y después agarro el tarro y volcó el contenido en su vaso y lo bebió todo hasta que no quedo nada. Mientras comía, pequeños rastros de salsa se caían por su boca, llendo a aterrizar a su pantalón o a su remera y goteando por los costados de su boca.

T: me encanta cuando me das esa salsa, y con las milanesas napolitanas quedó más rica todavía

Y: te la voy a dar las veces que quieras

(Para los que no sepan, esa salsa era semen puro)

Una vez que terminamos, el me ayudó a lavar los platos y a guardarlos, luego nos sentamos en la mesa nuevamente.

T: la cena estaba riquísima.

Y: la hice especialmente para vos Thiago.

T: y dónde vamos a dormir??

Y: afuera, en la carpa, pero primero báñate, que seguro venís de fútbol.

T: épico, me gusta dormir en carpa. Ahí me voy a bañar

Dicho eso, se sacó sus botines y los dejo cerca de la mesa mientras se iba al baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, me levanté de la silla y fui sin hacer ruido hasta el baño, donde pegue la oreja a la puerta para escuchar cómo empezaba a caer el agua mientras escuchaba pasos por toda la habitación.

T: y dónde están las toallas??

Y: ahí voy a buscarte una.

Seguido de eso fui al armario de la lavandería y traje conmigo una toalla para llevársela a Thiago.

Llegué rápido al baño y toque la puerta.

Y: Thiago, acá te traigo la toalla.

T: pasa y déjala.

Entonces entre con una sonrisa al baño y dejé la toalla en un lugar cerca de la ducha. Cuando mire al suelo ví prendas de ropa: la remera, sus medias, su pantalón, pero me percate de que no tenia ropa interior, por lo que sonreí mientras pensaba en algo

Y: Thiago, acá te dejo la toalla.

T: dale gracias, si querés podés ir viendo que juegos querés jugar de los que traje.

Y: oka.

Cerré le puerta pero me quedé adentro. Me quite la ropa sin hacer el menor ruido y, cuando me quedé completamente desnudo, fui hasta la parte de atrás de la ducha, donde si tenía suerte, el iba a estar de espaldas, abrí lentamente las cortinas de la ducha y entre, luego las cerré sin hacer el menor ruido y me quedé ahí viendo a mi novio bañarse, el no sabía que yo estaba ahí, pero agarre el jabón y lo deje caer, de manera que el se agachó a agarrarlo, y ahí estaba, la mejor imagen que alguien puede ver, mi novio agachado con su gran trasero al aire y sus partes colgando, asique no me contuve, me agache y metí mi boca en su agujero mientras el estaba agachado todavía, penetre su anillo rosa con mi lengua mientras el gemía fuerte por la intrusión sorpresiva, pero se arrodilló, bajo su torso, coloco sus manos en el suelo y levanto su trasero, así que seguí haciéndole el beso negro mientras el gemia. Me adentre más y más hasta que sentí que presionaba algo con mi lengua, había llegado a su próstata, el gimió más fuerte mientras decía algunas cosas:

T: ahhhhh, seguí más adentro, más adentro, hace tiempo que no me hacías esto.

Y:. Mphmphmph en

Aquellas palabras inentendibles enviaron vibraciones por todo su cuerpo, por lo que el se cayó por la sobrecarga de emociones, estaba ahí, tendido en el piso de mi ducha con el trasero levantado, asique me detuve repentinamente y saque mi boca de su trasero

Y: Thiago, sentate.

Thiago, que todavía se estaba recuperando, se dió vuelta y se arrodilló enfrente mío para verme cara a cara

T: porque paraste?? Se sentía tan bien

Y: porque acordate que no te di el postre.

La cara de Thiago se iluminó y me sonrió.

Y: vamos!! Cómo me lo vas a hacer??

Yo me levanté, luego de pasarme el dorso de la mano por la boca, me acerqué hasta estar enfrente de Thiago, me agache y coloqué mis manos en su trasero para levantarlo, cuando estuvo a mi altura, enroscó sus piernas a mi espalda y me dijo:

T: otra vez lo mismo de siempre?

Y: está vez vamos a hacer algo, pero necesito que obedezcas.

T: sabes que vos sos mi dueño y podés hacerme lo que quieras.

Dicho esto, lo di vuelta de manera que quedara cara a cara con mi pene, pero lo coloque en la pared de la ducha mientras le flexionaba las piernas, lo baje un poco y lo volví a subir, pero cuando lo subí el gimió, debido a que tenía la canilla de la ducha metida adentro de su trasero lubricado, lo levanté más hasta que estuviera seguro de que no se soltaría.

Y: Thiago, pone tus manos en el piso y no te caigas.

T: ahhh, está ahhhh bien.

Lo hizo y Vi como le temblaban las manos mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, su cabeza estaba en el piso de la ducha y su trasero estaba siendo penetrado por una canilla de agua de 5 cm de grosor y 9 de largo. Me senté con Thiago, cruce mis piernas al rededor de su cabeza y la levanté para que no le doliera, luego moví sus brazos para que se sostuvieran de los bordes de la bañera. Su cabeza estaba encima de mi pene y el me estaba mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas.

T: asique este es el postre.

Y: te voy a llenar completamente.

Levanté mi pene de manera que su cara estuviera tapada con él, luego, cuando se formó mi erección, empecé a abofetearlo con mi pene erecto, no pare hasta que tuvo una marca en su cara, luego doble un poco mi erección de 10 pulgadas de alto (25,4 cm) y 3 pulgadas de ancho para que entrara en su boca, mientras él estaba haciendo lo posible para que mi erección entrara completamente en su boca, yo estaba apagando el agua de la ducha y prendiendo la de la canilla que tenía Thiago metida, le puse agua fría para que el se calentará más

Y: a ver hasta donde llegas con agua fría para conseguir tu premio.

Seguido de esto, puse mis manos en su nuca y empuje para adelante. Thiago hacia arcadas para intentar decirme que era mucho, pero me límite a sonreír. Dejando de lado el atragantamiento de mi novio, levanté la cabeza y tenía delante mío el paquete de Thiago, le media 4 pulgadas (10 cm), me lo lleve completamente a la boca. mientras lo succionaba, Thiago gemia a través de mi pene por 2 motivos:

Motivo 1: los 25 centímetros que lo estaban asfixiando 

Motivo 2: el agua fría que lo estaba llenando 

para hacerlo más interesante, lleve mis manos hasta los pies de Thiago y empujé hacia abajo para que sus piernas estuvieran lo más estiradas posibles y para intentar que sus pies tocaran su cabeza. Conocen la postura del cangrejo? Bueno, Thiago era el pasivo y estaba boca abajo para que se den una idea. Noté que Thiago estaba teniendo arcadas asique hablé:

Y: Thiago, si querés te podés sacar algunos centímetros de la boca, pero hay castigo más tarde. 

Dicho eso, Thiago se sacó todo el eje de su boca mientras tosia y pequeños rastros de líquido preseminal recorrían toda su cara. Cuando por fin se detuvo, habló 

T: pagaré cualquier precio. 

Dicho esto, le metí unos 14 centímetros de una y el siguió succionando, mientras yo hacía lo mismo en su entrepierna, pero luego me percate de algo, corriendo por su torso iba el agua fría, el agua salía de su ano, iba para adelante y pasaba por el espacio que había entre sus piernas y su pelvis, asique, gentilmente, apague el agua fría y espere a que se disuelva toda la que tenía adentro, por lo que Thiago dejo de gemir tan fuerte, pero luego metí una parte de mi mano para corroborar que no quedaba agua, el gimió ante la intrusión, por lo que apretó mi pene con los dientes. 

Y: idiota, eso dolió! 

T: prdn. 

Cómo tenía que pagar, saque mi mano de adentro de él y agarre una botella de plussbelle de 3 litros que había cerca, la agarre fuerte y 

ZAS 

ZAS 

ZAS 

ZAS 

ZAS 

Dejé una marca roja con la forma de la botella en su trasero, por lo que Thiago gemia y gritaba, ahogado con mi miembro, luego dejé cerca mío la botella y prendí el agua, pero el agua caliente, salía a 40°, por lo que Thiago se estaba quemando. 

Y: Thiago, la temperatura del agua va a ir incrementando, asique termina rápido o sino vas a sufrir. 

Thiago se sacó mi miembro de su boca y me miró 

T: no seas así porfa, me quema. 

Y: a mí me dolió cuando me mordiste, asique ahora jodete. 

Thiago me miraba con una cara de perro triste para intentar convencerme, pero seguía chupando, lamiendo y succionando para no sufrir más, pero también movía su cuerpo para los costados para intentar zafarse de la canilla, pero la tenía metida muy adentro. me dio un poco de lastima, entonces decidi apagar el agua y concentrarme en su miembro que estaba en mi boca, succione y chupe hasta que se corrio en mi boca, el apreto la boca pero no hizo nada con los dientes esta vez; retuve todo en mi boca (era bastante) y me aleje un poco mientras thiago se daba vuelta y se sentaba. 

T: eso dolio mucho. 

Y: hmmmmmm 

T: está bien, me lo merecía, pero no era para pegarme con una botella de shampoo. 

eso lo decia mientras se frotaba la nalga marcada. 

T: ¿que hacemos ahora? porque yo me tengo que terminar de bañar. 

acerque mi cara lentamente a la suya, coloque mis manos en los costados de su cabeza y lo acerque a mi; lo bese, y mientras lo besaba meti mi lengua en su boca y la abri, luego pase todo el semen que tenia en mi boca a la suya, mientras el tragaba todo su semen. luego de que terminara de tragar, nos separamos. 

Y: tengo una idea, Thiago. 

T: si no me va a doler, acepto. 

Y: no, no te va a doler. 

luego de decir esto, me pare y movi mi mano hasta la ducha, donde puse para que saliera agua tibia/caliente desde la ducha. 

T: ¿que vas a hacer? 

me sente con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de Thiago mientras se formaba una ereccion. 

Y: ahora termina lo que empezaste thiago. 

Thiago se agacho de manera que su cabeza quedara enfrente de mi ereccion, luego hice que levantara la parte inferior de su cuerpo para que su trasero quedara levantado igual que antes. luego, eleve un poco la temperatura de la ducha para que saliera mas caliente y empezo a hacerme un oral 

Y: esta vez no te voy a parar, asique tenes tiempo

entonces, el empezo a chupar y succionar mientras yo revolvia su pelo mojado con el agua que estaba cayendo. cuando ya lo habia revuelto bien, agarre la botella de shampoo (plusbelle) y la puse en mis manos. thiago, que habia levantado la cabeza inmediatamente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miro con cara de confuso, listo para salir cuando pudiera.

Y: dejate de joder, es para lavarte el pelo.

dicho esto, Thiago bajo nuevamente su cabeza y siguio chupando. yo, por mi parte, abri la botella de shampoo y puse un poco en mi mano, luego, cerre la botella con mi otra mano. luego empece la lavar su cabeza con shampoo mientras sentia que goteaba liquido pre-seminal de mi ereccion hacia la boca de thiago, cuando termine con el shampoo, agarre el acondicionador e hice lo mismo que con el shampoo. cuando termine, revolvi su pelo azabache con las manos, luego coloque mis manos en su nuca y empuje hacia atras y adelante, atras y adelante, hasta que senti que mi pene estaba rodeado con un aro carnoso, osea que habia llegado a su garganta, luego de eso, como si fuera por arte de magia, senti que me estaba corriendo en su boca. como habian quedado unos 5 centimetros afuera de su boca, empuje su cabeza con mis manos hacia mi, para que tuviera esos 25 centimetros trabados en su garganta, ahi senti que todo el liquido espeso estaba bajando por su garganta y el lo estaba tragando, pero era tanto que salia por su boca, creando hilos de semen que corrian por su cara perdiendose en el agua. luego de 5 minutos, senti que estaba terminando y el semen en su boca estaba disminuyendo. cuando Thiago ya no estaba tragando mas y el semen paro de brotar de su boca, se alejo lentamente, destrabando su boca y sacando mi miembro flácido de ella. Mientras hacía esto, tosia rastros de semen que salían de su boca.

Y: que tal el postre??

T: algo dulce, después un poco amargo y ácido, pero fue contundente.

Eso último lo dijo mientras tocaba su barriga, que se veía un poco más grande.

Y: vení Thiago, que todavía no terminaste de bañarte

T: pero si ya me lavaste el pelo

Y: sabes que yo hago limpiezas completas. Ahora párate enfrente mío y alcanzame la alcachofa de la ducha

Thiago se paró y me alcanzó la alcachofa cómo se lo pedí.

Y: Thiago, abrí el agua caliente.

Thiago se giró y prendió el agua caliente, cómo se lo había dicho. Cuando probé el agua y Vi que estaba perfectamente caliente, empecé a mojar el cuerpo de Thiago, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies de su lado frontal. Luego agarré la jabonera y saque de ahí la barra de jabón blanco. Luego de mojar el jabón blanco en el agua de la ducha, empecé a untar la parte frontal de su cuerpo con jabón, cómo si él fuera un pan y el jabón fuera mantequilla. Cuando llegué a su entrepierna, me arrodillé enfrente de él y agarré su miembro con mi mano al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba y pasaba en jabón por cada parte de su pene mientras el gemia silenciosamente por mi agarre. Cuando termine de enjabonar su pene pase a sus testículos: eran de un buen tamaño, asique les di una lamida y el gimió ante eso. Seguidamente enjabone sus testículos completamente y pase a sus piernas delgadas, donde no me detuve en ningún momento.

T: te falta mucho?? Está empezando a hacer frío.

Y: si, asique ponete cómodo.

Agarre la alcachofa y puse el agua lo más fría posible, luego de asegurarme de que la temperatura estuviera a dos grados bajo cero, coloque la alcachofa en mi boca, apuntando el chorro hacia adelante, para que mis manos terminarán la limpieza de su lado frontal. Recorrí lentamente sus piernas con un chorro de agua helada mientras lo manoseaba para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún rastro de jabón restante. Fui subiendo mientras sentía como temblaba hasta que llegue a su entrepierna.


End file.
